Jeff The Killer vs. Jane The Killer
'-Punkt widzenia Jane-' thumb|290pxTej nocy było zimno. Bardzo zimno. Biegłam ulicami zręcznie i szybko. Dotarłam na szczyt wieżowca i poderwałam się, aby popatrzeć na miasto. Zdjęłam maskę i spojrzałam na ruchliwą ulicę. Nie jestem pewna, dlaczego nadal nosiłam maskę, chociaż moja twarz została uzdrowiona. Maska stała się częścią mnie. Częścią mojej historii. Usiadłam na dachu i włączyłam lokalne radio policyjne. Siedziałam tam godzinami próbując znaleźć połączenia w morderstwach, które mogły być związane z Jeffem. Po 9 latach od nocy, kiedy Jeff mnie spalił, trwałam w moich poszukiwaniach, by go dorwać i zabić. W końcu usłyszałam oczekiwaną wiadomość. Kobieta i jej mąż zostali znalezieni martwi w swoim domu z dziurami w piersiach i ranami na ich policzkach tworzącymi uśmiechy. Wyłączyłam radio, założyłam moją maskę i pobiegłam na miejsce. Policja jeszcze nie przyjechała, więc zaczęłam to badać. Jeff ma zwyczaj wzywać władze tuż przed wykończeniem jego ofiary, więc wciąż może być w środku. Dom jest całkowicie nienaruszony, co jest dziwne. Jeff normalnie pali dom z ofiarami. Wtargnęłam do środka i nie usłyszałam nic, nadal cisza. W tylnej części domu usłyszałam ciche pukanie. Udałam się na tyły domu. Złapałam za klamkę tylnych drzwi i powoli obróciłam ją spoconą ręką. Zmrużyłam oczy otwierając drzwi i czekałam aż ktoś lub coś mnie zaatakuje. Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a moje oczy, z jakiegoś powodu, były wciąż zamknięte. Wtedy to usłyszałam. Ten głos. Ten sam głos słyszałam w nocy, w której ON mnie spalił, tylko głębiej i bardziej męsko. "Wygląda na to, że ci się udało. Cieszę się, że tak, przyjaciółko." Otworzyłam oczy i chwyciłam za nóż. '-Punkt widzenia Jeff'a-' Zabijanie jest zbyt łatwe. Zwłaszcza dla mnie. Pokazuję im moją twarz, która oszałamia ludzi swoim pięknem. Otwieram okno, wskakuję do domu i ludzie po prostu zatrzymują się w swojej pracy, gdy mnie widzą. Ja zawsze mamrocze "Idź spać" podczas ataku. Zabijanie jest o wiele łatwiejsze, gdy osoba śpi. Dlaczego zabijam? Proste. Chcę, żeby wszyscy stali się tak piękni, jak ja. Wszyscy w nowoczesnym społeczeństwie są brzydcy i mało atrakcyjni w porównaniu ze mną, a ja czuję się źle wobec nich, więc daję im kawałek mojego piękna. Jednak piękno ma swoją cenę. Jedynym sposobem, aby ludzie stali się piękni bez zadawania im bólu, jest zabicie ich. Zabijanie było zbyt łatwe w tym czasie. Potrzebowałem większego wyzwania. Tak, tej jednej nocy postanowiłem wykończyć ostatni łatwy cel, a następnie udać się do mojego wroga - Jane. Siedziałem w kanałach w ciągu dnia i oglądałem ludzi, którzy mnie mijają, zupełnie nieświadomi mojej obecności pod kratką odpływową. Zawsze się tam czaję. Jest ciemno, zimno i wilgotno. Plus, to daje mi doskonały widok, do upatrzenia następnego celu. Wtedy ją znalazłem. Mary J. Allan. Była piękna. Doskonała skóra, ciemne, czerwone włosy i ubrana w czarną suknię i czarne buty na obcasach. Później, tej nocy, poszedłem za nią do jej domu. Mieszkała głęboko w lesie, więc myśląc, że nie ma się czego obawiać, zostawiła drzwi otwarte. Około północy wkradłem się do jej domu, zaczaiłem się na zapleczu i zacząłem ją dusić. Po chwili straciła przytomność. Jedyną rzeczą, która przykuła moją uwagę były jej oczy. Kiedy się odwróciła, zanim chwyciłem jej szyję, jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Jej źrenice się powiększyły, a tęczówki pociemniały. Niedługo potem, jej mąż wrócił do domu. Wziąłem nóż i ukryłem się za drzwiami do sypialni. Gdy tylko wszedł, trzasnąłem mu drzwiami w twarz z taką siłą, aby go znokautować. Kilka godzin później oboje się obudzili. - Kim jesteś? Dlaczego nam to robisz? Nie mamy pieniędzy i nic wartego kradzieży. - Powiedziała Mary. - Nie robię tego dla pieniędzy. Robię to dla urody. - Powiedziałem. - Co? Co to za powód?! - Zapytał jej mąż. Włożyłem mężczyźnie nóż w szyję, a on przestraszył się i podskoczył. Jego oczy. Zrobiły się takie jak oczy Mary. Rozszerzyły się źrenice, a tęczówka pociemniała. - Dobry powód. - Powiedziałem chichocząc. - A teraz dodajmy wam uśmiech. Pchnąłem mężczyznę nożem w lewy policzek i wyryłem w nim uśmiech aż do jego ust. Jego krzyki tylko przyniosły radość dla moich uszu. Wyrzeźbiłem drugi policzek i stanąłem przed Mary. - Twoja kolej. - Powiedziałem, rozcinając jej prawy policzek nożem, aż do jej drugiego policzka. - Tak, to była pierwsza część twojego make-up'u. Czas na twoją skórę. Ale najpierw wezwę policję, dobrze? - Powiedziałem, podnosząc słuchawkę i wybierając 911. Zgłosiłem przestępstwo i rozłączyłem się. Potem wziąłem butelkę wybielacza z ich łazienki i wylałem na nich całą jej zawartość. Potem zapaliłem zapałkę, ale zdecydowałem się ich nie podpalić. Dlaczego? Bo będę potrzebował tego miejsca do walki z Jane, oczywiście. Zamiast spalenia ich, postanowiłem wyciąć im serca. Zacząłem od Mary i wbiłem nóż głęboko w jej pierś. Zebrałem wszystkie moje siły, aby wyciąć w niej otwór i wyrwać serce. Cała podłoga była we krwi. Mary nie żyła, ale mężczyzna tak. Jego wrzaski tylko zmotywowały mnie do tego, aby zabić go bardziej boleśnie niż jego żonę. - Przestań, proszę, zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz. Tylko proszę, nie zabijaj mnie. - Powiedział. - Nic nie możesz zrobić. - Powiedziałem wbijając mu nóż w pierś, ale wolniej niż Mary i upewniłem się, że przekręciłem ostrze. Zanim wyciąłem otwór, ciała zwiotczało. - To nie jest zabawne. Nie możesz po prostu umrzeć, zanim skończę cię zabijać. No cóż, to tylko daje mi więcej czasu na przygotowanie się do walki z Jane. - Powiedziałem i starłem krew z mojego ostrza. Byłem psychicznie przygotowany do walki, bo wiedziałem, że Jane będzie słuchać radia policji. Około 3 minuty później, usłyszałem, że ktoś otwiera drzwi frontowe. „To jest to" pomyślałem. Wyposażyłem się w nóż i zwróciłem uwagę Jane stukając lekko w okno. Kilka sekund później, klamka obróciła się i drzwi się otworzyły. Jane, piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, stanęła w drzwiach. Chwyciłem nóż i przygotowałem się do walki o życie. '-Punkt widzenia Jane-' Pobiegłam w stronę Jeffa na najwyższych obrotach, i uniknęłam pierwszego ataku. Będąc za nim rzuciłam się na niego i próbowałam dźgnąć go w kręgosłup, ale zaskoczył mnie swoim refleksem, odwrócił się i wykręcił mi rękę. Upuściłam nóż i Jeff zaczął dźgać mój bok, wielokrotnie. - Potrzebujesz czegoś więcej aby mnie pokonać, Jeff. - Powiedziałam. Stanęłam na uchwycie mojego noża, po czym podrzuciłam go do ręki. Dźgnęłam Jeffa w szyję, ale on to zignorował i nadal mnie dźgał. Udało mi się odepchnąć go ode mnie i zaczęłam go kopać tak mocno, jak tylko mogłam. Upadł, a ja uklękłam i poprowadziłam końcówkę noża wzdłuż jego rzeźbionego uśmiechu. - Oj niedobrze. Myślałam, że to będzie bardziej ekscytujące i znacznie trudniejsze niż to. No cóż, przynajmniej mogę teraz zakończyć cel mojego życia. - Powiedziałam. - Jane, nie rób tego. Możemy być partnerami. Dwaj najwięksi mordercy w historii. Współpracą, możemy sprawić, że każdy będzie tak piękny jak my. - Powiedział Jeff. - Nigdy. Nie po tym, co zrobiłeś. - Powiedziałam. Jeff podłożył mi nogę i kopnął mnie w twarz. Leciałam przez pokój i uderzyłam w ścianę. Jeff wstał i podszedł do mnie. - Jesteś niczym w porównaniu do mnie, Jane. Jestem bogiem. Jestem nieśmiertelny. - Powiedział. - Nie, Jeff. Nie jesteś bogiem. Bogowie są piękni. A ty? Jesteś ohydny. - powiedziałam, starając się wstać. Po tym oświadczeniu Jeff zrobił się czerwony z wściekłości. - Nie powinienem był pozwolić ci żyć. Miałem tak wiele możliwości, aby z tobą skończyć. Teraz, tutaj, to wszystko się skończy. Niech lepszy morderca wygra. - Powiedział. '-Punkt widzenia Jeff'a-' Spojrzałem na Jane i jej piękną twarz. Mój umysł był pełen wizerunków cięcia jej całego ciała i zatopionej się w jej własnej krwi. I tylko uśmiechnąłem się szerzej, kiedy tworzyła doskonałe rozcięcie nożem na mojej szyi. Czułem, że moja ciepła krew spływa w dół piersi. - Zbiłeś mnie z tropu. - Powiedziała. Ledwo mogła mówić. Chwyciłem kark Jane i zacząłem ją dusić. Położyła obie nogi na mojej piersi i pchnęła z całej siły. Moja ręka poślizgnęła się i puściłem. - Miałam czas na trening, Jeff. Minęło już 9 lat. Walka z policjantami, żałosnymi ludźmi starającymi się chronić swoje rodziny. To były dobre praktyki. - Powiedziała. - Nie wystarczyły. - Powiedziałem i rzuciłem się na nią z boku. Wbiłem jej nóż w brzuch i przekręciłem go wokół. Ona wydawała się nie reagować na ból. Gapiła się w ciemny kąt pokoju, który został utworzony przez światło księżyca. Po kilku sekundach, które wydawały się być godzinami, zobaczyłem czerwone i niebieskie migające światła. Wyjąłem nóż i zobaczyłem zwiotczałą Jane na podłodze, martwą. - Wygrałem Jane. '-Punkt widzenia Jane-' Czekałam, aż Jeff się odwróci, a potem spokojnie podniosłam się i chwyciłam za nóż. Rzuciłam go w plecy Jeffa, bezpośrednio w jego rdzeń kręgowy. Upadł na ziemię, sparaliżowany. Wyjęłam nóż. Wymamrotał coś, ale nie mogłam usłyszeć. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, ale nie zobaczyłam nic oprócz ciemności. Podniosłam nóż raz ostatni. Z jakiegoś powodu, w moim oku pojawiła się łza. - Jane. - Słyszałam jego mamrotanie. Kiedy mogłam go wykończyć, coś zapaliło mu się w oku. Coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Czas się zatrzymał. Światła policyjne zamarły i zegar w pokoju się zatrzymał. Jeff podniósł się z ziemi. - Mówiłem ci, Jane. Jestem bogiem. - Powiedział. - Nie, jesteś demonem. - Powiedziałam. Szybko dorwałam Jeffa, ale on złapał mnie za rękę i złamał ją. Krzyczałam z bólu. - Co za różnica? - Zapytał. Cofnęłam się od niego, nie mogłam używać prawej ręki. Niebo na zewnątrz zrobiło się jasnoczerwone. Chmury stały się pomarańczowe, przecięte błyskawicami. To nie była zwykła walka. To była walka między dobrem i złem. Ostateczne starcie o władzę. To wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że Jeff to zaplanował. On jest demonem. On jest zbudowany z armii dusz. - Karmisz się ludźmi. Bierzesz ich ból, smutek i złość i zamieniasz to w paliwo. Jesteś chorą, pokręconą istotą. - Powiedziałam. - Jesteś taka mądra. - Powiedział sarkastycznie. - Zrozumienie tego trochę ci zajęło. Myślałem, że jesteś lepsza, Jane. - Masz dusze tysięcy swoich ofiar, ale ja mam dusze naszych rodzin. - Powiedziałam. Dusze mojej rodziny i rodziny Jeffa pojawiły się za mną, oświetlone jasnoniebieskim blaskiem. Za Jeffem pojawiły się rzędy dzieci, mężczyzn, jak i kobiet, świecące głęboką czerwienią. Moja mama dała mi tyle szczęścia, aby uzdrowić moje ramię. Brat Jeffa dał mi odwagę, aby przeciwstawić się Jeffowi po raz ostatni. Mój ojciec dał mi nadzieję na siłę i uleczył rany kłute. - Nie pasujesz teraz do mnie, Jeff. Jedna dobra dusza może zwyciężyć ponad milion złych dusz. - Powiedziałam. - I tu się mylisz. - Powiedział Jeff. Zaczął wchłaniać dusze swoich ofiar. - Tak! Więcej! Podbiegłam do niego i zamachnął się na niego nożem, ale zablokował mój cios i kiedy nasze noże się dotknęły, poleciała fioletowa iskra. Kolano Jeffa było wygięte, więc wykorzystałam tę okazję i stanęłam na nim jedną nogą, a potem przysunęłam się i obróciłam do tyłu. Podskoczyłam i mocno kopnęłam Jeffa w brodę. Kiedy wylądowałam, natychmiast pociął moją twarz, ale matka Jeffa mnie uzdrowiła. Wzięłam szybki zamach na Jeffa, ale chwycił mój nóż i rzucił przez pokój. Ujął moje gardło i pchnął mnie na ścianę, podnosząc mnie. Nie mogłam nic zrobić, ale z całych sił próbowałam go kopnąć. Moje ciało zachwiało się, rozpaczliwie próbując uciec. Pokój zaczął się kręcić i ściemniać. - Idź spać. - Powiedział Jeff. Byłam pół-przytomna, ale się nie poddałam. Dostałam nagłego zastrzyku energii i udało mi się skopać Jeffa wystarczająco mocno, aby mnie puścił i spadłam na ziemię. Zsunęłam się po ścianie i podeszłam do Jeffa. - Skończyłam z tobą. Nadszedł czas, umrzesz. - Powiedziałam. - Nie - powiedział Jeff, chwytając mnie za ramię. - Dobro zawsze wygrywa. Nadszedł czas, kiedy zło zwycięży. Kopnęłam Jeffa ponownie i podniosłam nóż. - Zostałeś pokonany, Jeff. Zaakceptuj to. - Powiedziałam. - Jeff, jesteś szatanem najbardziej poszukiwanym w piekle. Teraz musimy wysłać cię tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. - Powiedziały wszystkie ofiary Jeffa i nasze rodziny. Dusze zgromadziły się wokół niego i uniosły swoje ręce do góry. Ziemia wokół Jeffa zaczęła pękać i spadać prosto do ognia. Ostatecznie, Jeff unosił się teraz na małej platformie. - Proszę, nie. - Powiedział Jeff. - Jeff. Idź spać. - Powiedziałam, tuż przed ostatecznym wybuchem i wysłałam Jeffa gwałtownie do piekła. Kiedy spadał krzyczał w ten sam sposób, jak wtedy gdy palił się żywcem na imprezie 9 lat temu. Obiecałam, że doprowadzę go znów do takiej sytuacji i dotrzymałam obietnicy. Deski odbudowały się i dusze zwrócił się do mnie. Wszystkie powiedziały: - Dziękujemy, Jane. Uwolniłaś nas od przekleństwa Jeffa. W nagrodę złączymy twoją maskę z twarzą tak, że nigdy nie będziesz musiała na nią więcej patrzeć.” Maska została przyłączona do mojej twarzy, a moje oczy zwróciły głęboką czerń. - Dziękuję. - Powiedziałam. Dusze zniknęły i niebo zrobiło się normalne. Wyskoczyłam przez okno, upewniając się, że policja mnie nie zobaczyła. '-4 lata później-' Jeff jest martwy. Cała ta sprawa się przedawniła, a policja przestała szukać Jeffa, więc przestali też szukać mnie. Walka dobra ze złem nadal trwa, ale część moja i Jeffa się skończyła. Naszą legendarną bitwę wygrało dobro. Mam męża i 2 dzieci, jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwą rodziną. Czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będę mordować? Być może. Jeśli ktoś zrani moją nową rodzinę, nie zawaham się ponownie polować. ---- Autor: Darkfear Tłumaczyła: NathaTheKiller Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:The Killer Kategoria:Walki